Best Laid Plans
by chibi-angel3
Summary: (A/U) Kenshin/Kaoru Modern day Blanket Scenario!!! Read and Review!!! Hope you enjoy this! =) **ONE-SHOT**


**Standard Disclaimers Apply. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and the song Lady Marmalade and Cry. Don't sue… I don't own anything!!!**

            The sun was about to set in the horizon and Kaoru Kamiya was in a rush to go to Aki hill. She had just finished her therapy session and she needed time to think. She had always loved sunsets… the way it made the sky changes colors… the way the cool breeze gently caressed her cheeks. It always felt soothing to her. A way to calm her nerves. A way to fill her emptiness inside. 

            Kaoru turned on her radio, which was playing the song "Lady Marmalade" by Mya, Christina Aguillera, Pink and Lil Kim. She adjusted her rearview mirror to look at herself, smiled and said in a cheerful voice, "Kaoru… you have to be happy. You are paying your therapist thousands of dollars each week to make yourself happy… so be happy!" She gave herself a wink as she continued to drive to her secret spot while singing along with the song.

            She rounded the curve, which led to the abandoned shrine on top of the hill. _Almost there… I'm glad I won't miss the sunset… _

            When she had arrived there, shock was written all over her face upon seeing another car parked on the main entrance. _Strange… I wonder who else knows about this place._ She slowly stepped out of her car as a man with red hair caught her eye. She couldn't see his entire face but his side features were enough to tell her that he was the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life. He seemed to be in deep thought, staring at the sky, waiting for the sun to set. Her heart pounded madly as she took in the sight before her. She continued to stare at him while her car radio played on the background …

**_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
And I was changed_**  
  


            Kaoru closed her eyes and whispered to herself, "This is absolutely crazy, but I have to do this. My therapist told me that I should try to be bold and spontaneous." Mustering up all her courage, she went back inside her car and took something out of the compartment. She held it tightly on one hand. Taking a deep breath, she approached his car and said to herself, "Here goes nothing."

After completing the task, she casually walked towards him and whispered, almost breathlessly, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

            The red-haired man seemed to be knocked out of his reverie as he looked at her quizzically. "Hmm?"

            "The sunset… it's beautiful, isn't it?"

            "It is… very."

            Kaoru's heart was beginning to beat rapidly again as she held out her cold and sweaty palm, "I'm Kaoru Kamiya. Do you come here often?"

            "Not really, I was just going for a drive and I noticed the beautiful sunset so I stepped out of my car to watch it. By the way, I'm Kenshin Himura," he said while shaking her hand. "Do you come here often?"

            "Yes… whenever I need to think or to sort out my feelings. Sometimes, I stay here until the stars come out. It's a really beautiful scene."

            "Oh," Kenshin's face fell. "Am I intruding your privacy, Kaoru?"

Kaoru blushed upon hearing him say her name and replied, "No, not really. It gets lonely sometimes. Anoo…. Why don't you stay with me…"

There was a short pause then he answered, "Alright."

They sat on the balcony, side by side as they watched the slow setting of the sun. Kenshin sighed in contentment as Kaoru leaned her head on his shoulders. "It's nice to have somebody, ne?" Kaoru immediately covered her mouth with her hand, blushing deeply, upon realizing of the implication of her words. _That didn't come out right._

Kenshin smiled when he saw the pink flush tainting her cheeks. He placed his hand on top of hers and replied, "Yes, it is nice to have somebody." 

Kaoru looked up at him and they continued to stare at each other for a moment. Kenshin was slowly lowering his face towards hers when the snow started to fall.

Kaoru eyes sparkled in glee as she stood up from where there were seated and danced in twirls while holding up her arms, "It's snowing!!! Tonight's the first snow fall." She giggled happily and continued with her dance.

Kenshin observed her, amused at the raw emotion she displayed. _She is so beautiful. Full of innocence and life…_ Then something hit him, "Kaoru!! We have to leave this hill!! I forgot! There's a snowstorm coming. I heard it on the radio on the way home. Let's go!"

Kaoru stared at him wide-eyed, feeling blood drain from her face, _Oh no! His car._

Kenshin grabbed her arm to snap her out of her musings. "We have to go now." He led her to their cars still holding her hand. "Kaoru, can we meet at this place some other time?"

Kaoru nodded absent-mindedly. _Oh no! We're here. I shouldn't have deflated his tires… Now what??_

Kenshin kissed Kaoru on the cheek and said, "Drive carefully, Kaoru! And please hurry up! You wouldn't want to be stuck in a blizzard."

Kaoru remained where she was standing, waiting for Kenshin to notice his flat tire.

            As if on cue, Kenshin stepped out of his car and inspected his flat tire. He looked at it in dismay. He muttered, "Just my luck. Of all the times… Tsk!"  Kenshin shook his head, turned to Kaoru and pleaded, "Kaoru, I'm so sorry to bother you but can you drop me off at the city? I don't have time to change my tires."

Kaoru looked at him, shocked at the turn of events and nodded. She motioned him to sit at the passenger's seat, smiling inwardly, _This is better than what I have planned. I just wanted to buy us time by changing his flat tire together but… hehehe… now we are together on my car…Hehehe… I'm glad I followed my instincts. I better give my therapist a bonus!_

            It was a rough ride back home. The blizzard caught up with them, making it harder for Kaoru to drive. She squinted her eyes to see the road more clearly but the snow was pouring so hard on the windshield, totally obscuring the view. 

            Kenshin glanced at Kaoru worriedly and offered, "Kaoru, would you like me to drive for you."

            Kaoru gave him a weak smile and said, "No, thanks. I think I can han— "

~~~~~

            Kenshin woke up with a severe headache. He rubbed his sore head, trying to rationalize their situation. He glanced at Kaoru's unconscious form with much worry. Seeing blood trail from her head, he gasped, "We have to get out of here."

            Kenshin wiped the blood staining Kaoru's face before he carried her out of the car. The heavy snowfall was blurring his vision but he kept going. _ I musn't give up. If my memory serves me right, there is a cabin a few meters away from here. _He glanced at Kaoru worriedly and said, "Hold on, Kaoru… Please…"

Kenshin struggled to hasten his pace but the thickening snow was slowing down his stride. He felt Kaoru's shivering form on his arms so he held her tighter to preserve the little warmth they had left. 

Finally, they had arrived. Kenshin kicked the door open and surveyed the area. The cabin looked pretty clean but it was empty. He carefully laid Kaoru on the floor and he started to look around for anything they could use to their advantage. He searched the cabinets frantically, gritting his teeth in frustration, _Nothing! _Almost running out of hope, he held the handle of the remaining cabinet, closed his eyes and silently prayed. He opened the cabinet slowly as if anticipating the worst. Miraculously, there was a blanket. Kenshin smiled gratefully and whispered. "Thank you Kami-sama."

He placed the blanket over Kaoru's shivering form as he gently stroked her cheeks. He sat beside her, observing the silent rise and fall of her chest as he raised his knees to his chest to warm himself. _She's still cold…_ he thought, noting the purplish hue of her lips. _She is still shivering… I have to remove her wet clothes or else she might get pneumonia… _

Hesitantly, he stripped off her shirt and skirt, trying very hard not to stare at her curvaceous body. He covered her with the blanket as he removed his own wet clothes. 

He looked at her with guilt and said softly, "I'm sorry, Kaoru… but I need to do this." He lifted Kaoru from the floor, placing her on his lap. He wrapped the blanket around them as he leaned on the wall for support. He closed his eyes, finding Kaoru's soft breathing calming. Within seconds, he fell asleep with his precious bundle, encircled in his arms.

~~~~~

Kaoru slowly fluttered her eyes open, feeling warm and comfortable. She adjusted her eyes to the light but a red curtain covered her line of sight. _Kenshin?_ She slowly closed, trying to recall the events that happened earlier, _the sunset… the first snowfall… the blizzard… the tree… our car bumped into the tree!!! _

_Oh no Kenshin!!_ she inwardly screamed as her eyes snapped open. She anxiously looked around her surroundings, searching for Kenshin. _This is all my fault…_

Just then, a realization dawned upon her. She was sitting half-naked on top of Kenshin's lap, with his arms wrapped around her. She paled. Closing her eyes to think rationally, she said to herself, _Kaoru… don't be stupid…Kenshin saved your life. If he wanted to take advantage of you… you'd be completely naked by now. He's a gentleman…_She carefully pulled herself up to look at Kenshin's face. Gently stroking his cheek, she smiled, "Kenshin…"

Kenshin opened his eyes slowly and asked, "Are you mad at me?"

Kaoru smiled sincerely as she leaned forward to kiss him. She licked his lips gently, coaxing them to part. 

Kenshin responded passionately, stroking her tongue with his as he pulled her closer to him. He ran his fingers through her hair and murmured between the kiss, "I take it you're not mad."

Kaoru shook her head and continued to kiss him with the same ardor he offered. She whispered, "I think I have fallen in love with you."

Kenshin closed his eyes as he deepened the kiss, "Good. I think I have, too."

Kaoru's breathing became shallow as the intensity heightened to a new level. Running out of breath, she pulled away and panted, "That was amazing," unaware that she said that out loud.

Kenshin smiled as he pressed his forehead against her. He said teasingly, "You know, you really didn't have spike my tire to get to me."

Kaoru's eyes widened in shock, "You knew??"

Kenshin giggled softly, "Of course! I was watching while your back was turned."

Kaoru blushed a deep shade of red as she cowered under the blanket, "Are you mad at me?"

"No. Let's just say that my plan turned out better than what I have expected."

"What do you mean?"

"I was meditating at the shrine a couple of months ago when I first saw you. Call me crazy, but it was love at first sight. I continued watching you since then. I really wanted to approach you, to get to know you but I was so afraid that I might chase you away. Then, I told myself that you are worth taking the risk. I guess that explains it."

"So… what was the plan?"

"I wanted to make you aware of my presence so I parked my car in front of the shrine. I waited for you and pretended to be in deep thought to give you the impression that you were the one who startled me. I'm glad I did it. Kaoru, you didn't disappoint me even one bit. In fact…" Kenshin paused, touching her nose lightly. "…your little schemes delighted me."

"Mou!" Kaoru pouted while crossing her arms.

Kenshin tilted her chin and whispered, "I have never met anyone like you, Kaoru. You are so full of surprises. I love you. I love every part of you… the way you gaze at the sunset, the way you danced when the snow fell… even the way you stabbed my tire." He let out a hearty chuckle and continued, "I never thought I was attracted to scheming women."

Kaoru was about to retort when Kenshin pressed his lips against hers for another fervent kiss. "Hmmm… I never thought you were that easy," she whispered in between their kiss as she wrapped her arms around him, melting into their own sweet embrace.

****

**Authors Notes:**

            My first one-shot! I dedicate this to all who those who reviewed my fic "Surfacing Hearts". 200 Reviews!!! ::Chibi-angel dances around in glee:: Thank you! Thank you! You guys inspire me to write more fics!!! =) Thank you!!! ::bows down in gratitude:: You have made me so **happy**!

            Read and Review!!! Tell me what you think of this! 

            Alright, you might be wondering… Kaoru is in therapy because she feels empty and depressed for no apparent reason. That's where Kenshin come in… He filled the void inside her… This is a/u and well, sometimes people do get carried away with their feelings… you know… blizzard… car accident… the need for warmth. Kenshin already knew Kaoru months ago like he said… he actually schemed the set up but the tables turned. Hehehe… Hope this answer your questions. 

            **Special thanks to Marstanuki-chan for telling me about the mix up. =)**

            **Please review!**


End file.
